A Rare Mutant
by savespot
Summary: Ivy LeBeau has had a umm interesting life so far. Stealing, blowing up stuff, and making people have to go to the emergency room. But can she survive Professor X's institute? Rated T for Wolverine.
1. A day with Dad

Rogue looked into Remy LeBeau's red eyes. "You may kiss the bride," said a pastor. Rogue shook her head and instead just walked down the aisle with her new husband. "Cherie I love you," said Gambit. "Me to Remy ," replied Rogue "me to."

TWELVE YEARS LATER

I looked around searching for the safe. It was nowhere to be found. I pulled my glove off and used kinetic energy to light up my hand. Yes that was soo much better. Lone behold there was the safe sitting in a corner of the small room. Grinning I sat down and easily opened the lock. "Dat was too easy," I murmured my thick Cajun accent cutting into the night. I grabbed the jewels and left before the alarms went off. Dad as usual was outside waiting. "Did you get the jewels Cherie?" he said. "Yes sir," I said "we better leave I think these might have been rigged." Dad nodded and pushed the gas pedal of the car. "Gambit?" I said. I always called my dad by his 'hero' name. He sighed "Yes Ivy?" I flinched my first name wasn't very fitting on me considering my uhh 'ability's '. "When are you going to take me to a real house?" Me and Gambit lived in the house of thieves. It wasn't welcoming. "Cherie I told you were leaving for the professor tomorrow," he said "You will be safe there." "Gambit tell me the truth, I want to go home in the south with Mom," I whispered "now." "Cherie let me drop this off," he gestured at the jewels "then we can take you to the institute yes?" I nodded but felt tears in my eyes. I never belonged, what made this thieving mutant that I would belong there? Gambit tried to stroke my hair but I shook my head and reminded him again that I had Mom's powers too. I had my Mom's white streaks but the rebalance stopped there. I had Gambit's short hair (but mine was an angle cut) and his dark red eyes. I wore sunglasses like Gambit did to hide my eyes. We finally got to the house of thieves. This place had been my home since I was little. Yep growing up with thieves was interesting, learning the tricks of the trade, stealing for little bit of cash, spending sleepless nights thinking about how I didn't belong. Yep home. As we walked in I heard someone say "There are my favorite thieves!" Our client walked down the stairs and Gambit handed him the jewels. Our client handed over the money and a little extra for our silence. We nodded and left going to our rooms. Gambit told me goodnight and I went to my bedroom to sleep. I laid there until the creaking of the stairs lulled me to sleep.


	2. Chuck and Logan

I watched as Gambit's car drove away. Behind me was the institute. I tried to open the gate but it was locked. I smiled and just jumped over it. There were cameras everywhere. A guy drove up on a motorcycle. "Follow, now," he said. "Hello to you to," I muttered. I followed him anyway though. He opened the doors to the mansion. I wasn't impressed. I had seen nicer mansions when I was doing a job. The man led me to an office of some sort. There was a bald man sitting in a chair. "Hello there," said a voice in my head. I tilted my head and looked around not saying anything. "Chuck I found this girl outside the gates, is she new?" said the man. "Yes Logan, Ivy here is Gambit's daughter," Chuck said. The man who apparently was named Logan growled. "She's the Cajun's daughter?" he growled "god this is not going to end well." "Gambit left me here," my voice was barley a whisper and compared to theirs sounded foreign "I can always leave." "No my dear you can stay." Me and Logan probably looked disappointed. Chuck turned to me and said" Ivy what are your powers exactly?" "Thought you would figure it out already," I said "I got my Mom and Gambit's powers." "Prove it," said Logan. I felt a surge of anger at him, what in the name of sanity gave him the right to question me? "Fine," I said my temper getting the best of me "you asked for it." I took one of Gambit's cards out of my pocket. He never let me go without a deck. It lit up in my hand, I smiled at Logan's surprised face. "What?" I asked "I'ma thief not a lire." I threw the card and an explosion blew up one of Chuck's vase. "Oops I'll pay for that…maybe," I smiled my most innocent smile. "Logan lead her to her room please," said Chuck. Logan reached to take my arm. "NO!" I said but it was too late. As soon as he made contact he gasped it pain. He curled up on the floor gasping for breath. I shrank back from him. "I'm.. I'm so sorry," I said tears were threating to come into my eyes but they were caught in my sunglasses. Logan staggered to his feet, claws slid out of his hands. "Don't do that again," he said. "Logan!" said Chuck "leave, now." Logan growled but left. I wished he hadn't now I had to be alone with Chuck. "Ivy take off the glasses,' he whispered. I took them off but closed my eyes. "The glasses too, you belong now," he added. I opened my eyes and chuck didn't even flinch to see my red eyes. The tears ran freely now. "Trust me," said Chuck. I opened my mind to let him in. Then the memories started, me at my first house robbing a millionaire, Gambit teaching me how to control the energy, people on stretchers going to the hospital because of me. I heard myself scream and collapsed on the floor. Chuck watched me lay there for a while before asking if we could try again and stupidly I agreed. There I was running around the house watching everyone make deals and trade, Gambit and me yesterday stealing the jewels, my nightmares about Rouge leaving when I was little. This time I didn't scream, I fought the urge to faint. When Chuck was done searching my mind, THAT'S when I collapsed and blacked out.


	3. Waking up (It gets worse)

I woke up to a cold floor and a headache. I looked around realizing this was NOT the place I had passed out in. I moved to get up and was instantly met with my hands tied behind my back. I untied them (I had been in worse situations). When I opened the door I took note of the busy hallway. I was pushed around and finally made it out of the line of traffic. The guy Logan saw me and walked over without difficulty. He eyed me warily and said "Good your up." "Yeah don't be so happy," I mumbled "what do you want?" "Chuck sent me to find you and tell you to get yourself outside." "Then why was I tied up?" I asked. Logan coughed uncomfortably "You umm… fight when you are passed out." I rolled my eyes and followed him outside. "Ah... you're up," said Chuck "just in time for training you and Logan are paired today." I glanced at Logan he didn't look any happier than I felt. Logan and I were pushed out into the field. Students started to surround us, great I get to fight with the one guy who hates me and my dad. I watched as Logan's claws slid out, he watched me as carefully as if I were a deer he was ready to hunt. I calmed my nerves as someone yelled "Begin!" Logan came at me and tried to hit my arm, I jumped out of the way just in time as his claws made a breeze that slid across my skin. I took a card from my jacket pocket and it lit up. I threw it and it made contact with his chest. Logan fell and I hurried over to see if he was ok. Everyone was looking at me I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and pushed my sunglasses further up my nose. I shoved my way out of the crowd and ran away. I found a quiet place under a willow that was pretty far from the institute. I curled up under the base and stared at my hands, they still glowed with the energy I had given off. I glanced around to make sure nobody was looking and took off my sunglasses. The cool breeze blew away the tired feeling on my eyelids. Sitting up I felt better, if I had hurt Logan he would have other people to help him, I had nothing and nobody to help me now. My bitter thoughts were broken as I heard the leaves of the tree rustling. Logan came up and sat down next to me. He had a black spot on his chest and I bit my lip. "You know kid I think you'll give me an actual challenge," Logan smiled slowly. His smile was strange and different, it gave you sort of a vote of confidence. "Sorry about..," I gestured at his chest and quickly put my sunglasses on before he noticed my eyes. "What this? I'll be fine," his smile disappeared as if he remembered a horrible memory. I could tell it wasn't a good one either, one of hurt and pain. "Logan I…," I was interrupted as Logan said "You know my name?" "Well Chuck calls you Logan so…" Logan roared with laughter. What was so funny? "Did I say something funny?" I asked my anger rising. "Kid people here call me Wolverine, and Chuck? Here he's Professor X." I felt the blush creep up my face again. Wolverine noticed that I had put my sunglasses on. "Why do you wear those, don't tell me you have laser vision like Scott!" "No," I said "I have a problem with my eyes." My voice sounded flat. Logan or Wolverine took them off. I quickly closed my eyes but it was too late he had seen. "So you got the Cajun's eyes." His voice didn't sound surprised. "Give me those," I reached for the glasses and Logan let me take them. I slipped them on slowly and glanced down. 'Oh I forgot here," Logan handed me a pair of gloves. "What are these for?" I asked surprised. "For your mother's power these were hers." Logan sounded sad but his face was hard and unreadable. I slipped on the gloves and was surprised that they fit perfectly. "Thank you," I whispered. "You're welcome kid," said Logan "and kid what's your name?" "Ivy," I said "Ivy LeBeau." He then left me alone in the shade of the willow to think.


	4. Why do I try?

I woke to sunlight. Really, REALLY bright sunlight. I got out of bed and ran my hands through my hair. I pulled on some work clothes I had brought with me along with my fingerless gloves. My sunglasses came on last. I opened the only window in the room. The cool summer breeze rustled my hair. Spreading my arms out I let myself fall out of the window. The pool at the bottom caught my fall. My clothes were now soaking but I didn't care. I walked to the garage and opened the door. My eyes almost popped out of my head. There was the most beautiful motorcycle ever. As I sat down on it I took notice that it barely dipped, obviously made for someone heavier. "Hey you might want to get off of Wolverine's motorcycle, he doesn't like fingerprints." I turned to see a monkey looking blue person standing there staring. "You're blue." I said. "Ivy," said my brain "stop pointing out the obvious!" I got off the bike and murmured my apologies. The thing laughed and told me to run along. I left and ran inside the institute kitchen. I grabbed some food and felt a tap on my shoulder. "Kid, you don't need three blueberry muffins." I turned to see Logan standing there looking annoyed. "I didn't eat yesterday," I mumbled. "No excuse everyone needs to eat and there are twenty-nine of us." I put two of the muffins down and left. Stupid institute, I was seriously considering leaving. All these rules were getting to be too much! I ran to my room and just sat in my desk chair. I needed to do something I was good at and there was only one thing : stealing.

I watched as the man's chest raised and fell. I searched his room for anything cool and found a pair of sunglasses made of some strange red material. I smiled and tried them on. Nope I couldn't see anything, I put them back down and left. Oh well I'll try the next room.

Well this mansion was a bust, all I found that was interesting was a yo-yo. I opened the door to the last room. Dang it this was Logan's room. I saw him growling in his sleep and cautiously walked back out. I walked back to my room. I felt a strange feeling in my brain. I closed my brain sharply. There was no way Chuck was getting in my brain ever again. I felt his presence in my brain jerk back suddenly. I smiled it had worked but now I'd have to face the consequences in the morning.


	5. A doofus friend

I rubbed my hand against my face as Chuck gave me a lecture I wasn't listening to. "Chuck, you were the one trying to get into my mind, so it's your fault," I mumbled. "She has a point Chuck," said Logan "you did try to get into her mind without permission." I left without a sound, not wanting to be the center of attention. When I was outside the door I turned away and had to think. Where should I go TO think? Then it came to me: the library. So I walked down there only to see the guy from the night before stumbling around the hallway. "Umm... Do you need help?" I asked. "Yeah do you know were my sunglasses are?" he said his eyes still closed. "Oh those old things, I couldn't see out of them and if you're having so much trouble finding them open your eyes doofus." "I can't for…reasons I don't want to go over," he said "and my name is Scott not doofus." "Yeah ok doofus just follow me I'll help find your stupid sunglasses," I said. So we went inside his room and found them glasses, and by we I mean me I literally had to take his hand and lead him to the room only to have him stand around while I found his precious sunglasses. When he put them on the dark red glass stuff suddenly lit up. "So why do you need those anyway?" I said I was seriously irritated, I had spent the whole mourning getting scolded and looking for sunglasses. He looked at me strangely "What I want to know is how you knew where my bedroom was." Scott said. "Don't change the subject," I said uncomfortably. "And how you said that you couldn't see out of my sunglasses," he added. I sighed and said "the truth is I came from a rough family I guess you could say." "Are you new?" Scott asked "because I haven't seen you before and I doubt I could miss your temper or cool shades." Scott reached over to take them off to see, I quickly elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't try that again," I snarled. He was holding his stomach and groaning. My glasses had fallen off in the movement and Scott looked at me strangely. "Is it just me or are your eyes red?" he said "because I've met only one mutant with red eyes and his daughter is supposed to be here now." "That's me, Gambit's one and only daughter," I said "good thing too we I don't need siblings." "And your mother?" Scott asked. "Rouge," I said my mouth dry. I had a strange urge to punch something, but I resisted. "Just please don't judge me so quickly like everyone else." "I won't, instead let's be friends and friends don't steal from each other." Scott laughed. "Sure doofus," I said and smiled. I had my first real friend.


	6. Mr Logan the teacher

Everyone sat around the dining table. As Professor X lectured us about the first day of school, everyone was talking about what they would do first. I on the other had was staying at the institute until Chuck could register me into the school. It was hard because I had never been to school and also didn't have 'legal records' that I was homeschooled. I was really hoping they could fit me into school because if they couldn't I'd have to be homeschooled by Logan. I shivered at the thought. So far my only friends were Scott and his girlfriend Jean who'd he had introduced to me. Everyone else didn't notice me or were scared since my training with Logan. I watched everyone used their powers to impress or destroy people and things. Everyone left to go to school leaving me alone. "Ready to learn light-bulb?" asked Logan. I flinched and remembered that Logan was homeschooling me until forever or when I would get registered at school. "Light-bulb?" I asked slightly amused. "It's your new nickname." Logan said. "Fine by me," I said and followed him into the library. We sat down and Logan pushed a slightly used textbook to me. "A student's guide to survival," I read "aren't I supposed to learn algebra or reading?" "Not in my class, those don't matter in your case," Logan said. "My case?" I said confused. Logan sighed and said "you have to know what's out there kid, and this textbook will help you, now read!" So I read and read and read, until finally Logan came over and said "schools over." I breathed a sigh of relief, I didn't want to learn twenty ways to start a fire anymore for now. I walked to Scott's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," said his voice. I walked in and saw Scott on his bed reading his school textbooks. That's when I had a great idea. "Scott, can you teach me reading and algebra?" I asked "I mean I know how to read and all my numbers but can you teach me other reading and math stuff?" Scott blinked and I saw in his face that he was thinking it over. "Fine," he said "I'll teach you." "Thank you, Logan only teaches me survival stuff," I showed him my textbook 'oh.. I wish I could hug you." I made a gesture for an air-hug instead. When I left I practically skipped down the hallway, but inside bumped into the blue monkey guy.


	7. Weapon X

I stumbled backwards and fell. "Sorry," said blue guy. I just grunted and got up. "I'm Hank McCoy, but people here call me Beast." "Your name is Beast," I said. "I just told you that," said Hank confused. "No it means your name is cool," I said rolling my eyes. "Oh! Then thank you.' "I should be going," I said and left Hank standing there. I walked into my room and found Chuck rolling around in his wheelchair looking at my few possessions. "Ahh Ivy, how are you?" he said absently. "I'm fine," I said with great caution "what do you want." "Well Ivy to be honest ever since you got here I have wanted to take another look at your mind," he recited (obviously he had practiced this moment). I thought this over, have Chuck exploring my brain again or be bored the rest of the day. "Fine, but make it quick," I said. I sat on my desk chair and opened my mind to let Chuck in.

I was back at the first mansion I had robbed from. "Let's start here,' said Chuck's voice in my head. I watched six year-old me sneak into the mansion office. I was looking for a file some eye patch guy had requested. I unlocked a file cabinet with a paper clip. Now, what was the file called? Weapon something. I knew it was a letter after weapon. A, B, C? Then it came to me: Weapon X. I quickly found the file and sat down to read it. I new Gambit would kill me if he knew but the urge was too hard to fight! So I opened the file and read.

Weapon X

Classified

The man ( he insists of being called Wolverine) has responded well to the procedure. It was until the man in charge (name is classified) tried to erase his memories did the subject (Wolverine) get angry. The project though was successful and later someone shot Wolverine in the head. It did not damage Weapon X but did in fact erase his memories. Below are Weapon X's abilities.

Abilities: Healing factor, adamantium claws, and dangerous rage.

The rest of the page was torn but Ivy had read enough.

Chuck pulled away from her mind. "How did I not remember that?" asked Ivy. "I do not know," said Charles "but we must tell Wolverine."


	8. New doofuses I mean friends

Me and Professor X had talked to Logan about my memories. I still had a headache and ever since Chuck had found the memory, more kept coming. It was like Chuck pulled a plug that kept hold of things I somehow forgot. "Hey kid." I spun around to find Logan standing in the doorway of my room. I felt my whole body shake. What did he want? I rubbed my temples before saying "no." I knew he was going to ask if I had remembered anything else. He nodded and sat on my bed and held out his hands. They long silver claws slid out. "Shiny," I smirked. "It's not easy you know," he muttered "I was made to kill." I felt a new wave of memories crash into my head. I groaned and fell on the floor. Without thinking Logan dropped down beside me and picked me up, nothing happened. "Wha..?" I began. "Healing factor," he grunted. Even with the healing factor his voice was strained in pain. Logan laid me on my bed and started to leave. "Wait," I said desperately "I just remembered something." Logan turned to listen. "They erased my memories too," I said. There were tears streaming down my face. I took my sunglasses off to rub them away. "I'm like you." "Kid, I hope you're nothing like me," he said and left.

It had been two weeks since my talk with Logan and my headaches didn't go away. The new memories of Rogue were the worst. They only made my dreams more vivid. I was feeling even more alone and desperate. I stayed coped up in my room for several days. All my friends came by to talk to my, Beast did to once. Every time someone came my head felt heavier until one day I snapped. Scott came by to talk and I just burst out crying because I couldn't take it. Honestly Scott got freaked out and went to tell the Professor. My powers were getting out of control too. Everything I touched instantly burst with energy. My only comfort was a kid named Stephen. He came in to see if I was ok (It was a bad day and I was blowing stuff up). He was now my best friend. He had green eyes and brown hair. His powers were by far the most interesting. He was a strong telepath and was probably stronger than Chuck's abilities. I also had another best friend. Her name was Blue. She had curly hair, she could control fire, and could turn into a dragon. Together we were a team of three. I felt better when I was around them. It helped to distract me from my memories. But I couldn't run away from them. They were inside me.


	9. Hey look a motorcycle!

I opened my door to my bedroom. It was twelve O'clock midnight. Tonight I was going to leave the institute and run away. I know it was cowardly but come on! All I had done here was get interrogated about my memories. I slipped my backpack on and my glasses. When I got to the institute gates I turned to look at it one last time, then I slipped over the gates and ran. I noticed a motorcycle outside the gate. So I took it. Nice bike too, good mileage and a full tank. I raced through the country roads until I got to the city limits. I left the motorcycle on the outskirts of the country and ran the rest of the way. When I reached the actual buildings of the town I quickly found a bus stop. And so I waited, and waited, and waited until I concluded that a bus wasn't coming anytime soon. The sun was already peeking over the country hills and I knew that everyone would be up. Probably wouldn't notice I was gone anyway. At least not yet. I sighed and picked up my backpack. Then I headed into the direction I thought was south. "Hey there young lady." I spun around to see a goon walking towards me with a bat. I smiled and pulled out a card. "Come near me and I blow your face off," I said "and trust me it will hurt." The card lit up and the goon stepped back. "Mutant freak!" he shouted and started to run. I blew out the card and kept walking. Now I was on my guard, listening for noises and keeping one hand in my jean pocket next to my precious cards. I was now on the boundary of the city limits. I looked at the sky, the sun was one-fourth of the way up. I knew now the X-men idiots would be looking for me. I smiled, let them come they would only be small obstacles in my path.

(Meanwhile in the institute)

Logan looked in Ivy's room. Then he panicked, she wasn't there. He ran to the room that the professor kept Cyrebro in. "Did you find her?" he said. "Yes, she used her powers for some reason, she is in the city." Answered Professor X. "Good I'll go get here," said Logan quickly. He ran outside and past the gates. "Where's my motorcycle," he said angrily. Then it came to him: Ivy.

(Back to Ivy)

I was almost far enough from the institute. I breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last long because then I heard the whirring of a plane. I looked up and saw a black plane before getting hit with a sleep dart.


	10. Claustraphobic

Ivy's p.o.v

I woke up in a small confined room, that's when I panicked. I know it sounds silly but I am deathly scared of confined spaces. My headache had returned to haunt me. I groaned and tried to stand up. But as usual my hands were tied. These were not harmless ropes though, these were handcuffs. I was tempted to blow them up but I couldn't. I tried again and again. My powers were not working! Suddenly the room felt more confined. I started to hyperventilate. Where was I and what was happening?

Logan's p.o.v

I sniffed the air. I wasn't far from the city but the trail had stopped here. I instantly recognized the scent that was mingled with Ivy's: Sabertooth. But why had my old enemy kidnapped Ivy? I looked around for some sort of evidence. Ivy's backpack wasn't here, so they must have taken that. –Sorry professor- I thought to Chuck -the scent stopped here-. – It's fine Logan, the rest of the team are spreading out to find her-. –And Chuck? - -Yes Logan?- -Sabertooth is involved-.


	11. Memories

I wiggled my hands around in the cuffs. I had been tied here for hours, maybe even days. I was surprised to see one of my hands slip through. I was still cuffed to the table, but at least I could move around. I took a look at the cuffs, they were heavy and very advanced. I had seen these somewhere before, but I couldn't think of it. But my free hand felt somehow different, not just because of its freedom but because of something else. I tried my energy, I was surprise to see energy around my hand. It flickered weakly but it was something. I moved it towards the cuff, but as soon as it was two inches close the energy snuffed out. So these cuffs were the answer to my power problem. I heard someone try to sneak into the room. I pulled my hand away from the cuff and faced the intruder. "Oh... hello," said a tall grey haired man. I cocked my head to the side and analyzed his face. "Stryker," I said casually. Whoa, where had that name come from? "So the memory wipe wore of," he said. My anger got the best of me. I slammed my fist into the table and glared at him. "So the cuffs worked," he said. "Come near me and find out," I said. "Deactivate," Stryker stated. The cuffs fell and Stryker open the door. "I'll give you the grand tour," he said gesturing towards the door. I stood up cautiously and followed him out. I followed him in till we walked into a man that looked similar to Logan. "Saber tooth," I growled crossing my arms. I had decided not to question the names my brain gave me. Saber tooth crossed his arms and copied my growl. "So the Cajun princess is back, "he said. I smirked and followed Stryker as he walked away. I rubbed my head. "Ah… headaches?" asked Stryker. I scowled at his knowing smile and ignored him. "Yes we have been trying to reverse process in your head, through your chip," he said. "My what now," I mumbled. "Oh you haven't remembered that far?" asked Stryker "let me help, you are our property, Gambit traded you for his life, and then stole you because your mother wanted you back." He continued " You are a pet project, a little weapon X if I do so say for myself." My head started to spin. "Stop it!" I shouted "stop messing with my head!" I threw my hands out and a wave of energy knocked Stryker over. I ran and blew a big hole in the wall. I turned, there were tears streaming down my face. I ran out into the hole and into a forest. I stood there trembling, Stryker caught up with me and hugged me like a caring father would. "It's ok," he said "I'm sorry I pushed, now come inside we can help you." I nodded and followed him back inside. I was an idiot.


	12. Choices preview

He hugged me and told me everything was going to be all right.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted.

"I don't want to leave," I said.

I blew up the safe.

He fainted at my touch.

His memories filled my head.

I left without a glance back.

My fingers met blood.

Well hope your looking forward to this! Sequel to a rare mutant. It's going to be called Choices.


End file.
